


Story of Picture 22.1

by 14SuzukiMeiri



Category: KA - Fandom, SOTUS - Fandom, 一年生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14SuzukiMeiri/pseuds/14SuzukiMeiri
Summary: 本章时间线是Kongphop大四找实习的时候，某天Kongphop来找P‘Arthit
Relationships: KongphopXArthit
Kudos: 4





	Story of Picture 22.1

**Author's Note:**

> Minoto发布于Tunwalai。自翻。

十分钟后，Kongphop端着饭菜走出来放在离床不远不近的桌子上。  
“P‘Arthit。”Kongphop轻唤着Arthit走到床沿在他身旁坐下，看起来Arthit已经迷迷糊糊睡过去了。  
“饭做好了。”Kongphop边说着边津津有味地玩着Arthit的头发。  
没有Arthit的回音。其实Arthit有知觉了只是懒得起来，最终又迷迷糊糊昏睡过去。  
Kongphop细细端详着Arthit的脸，浮起一丝笑意，手不自觉的抚上Arthit嫩滑的脸庞。  
“嗯～～”Arthit挪动了下身体，使得Kongphop愣了愣。  
“看起来有点难受呢。”Kongphop喃喃自语，抬手帮Arthit取下领带，又帮他解开了胸前的两颗扣子好让Arthit舒服些。  
“完蛋，P‘Arthit舒服了这下到我难受了”，Kongphop边这么想着边咽了咽口水，喉头发紧。他的视线从Arthit修长的颈脖一路向下到他刚才帮忙大敞开的领口。  
Kongphop试着把手放到Arthit腹部看他的反应，Arthit仍然熟睡着使得Kongphop大胆起来，他又将手移到Arthit胸部，似有似无的用指尖挑拨着Arthit的乳尖。  
Kongphop此刻看着Arthit的视线可以说如果Kongphop能吃人，Arthit早已被他拆骨入腹了。  
Kongphop将手缓缓上移至Arthit修长的脖子，又将温热的手掌覆上Arthit的脸庞，Kongphop用大拇指摩挲着Arthit的下唇，视线停留在Arthit饱满的樱唇上，一刻都不忍离开。  
Arthit突然抓住Kongphop的手腕，让Kongphop吓了一跳。  
“别调皮好吗，我好累。”Arthit言毕才缓缓睁开眼与Kongphop对视。  
“嗷，没睡着的吗？”Kongphop嬉笑着问。  
“呵呵，想偷袭我还是怎样。”Arthit边问边支起身坐起来。  
“没。”Kongphop边说边伸手揽过Arthit，将脸渐渐向他贴近，Arthit嗅到了一丝危险，抬手顶着Kongphop结实的胸膛，作势要逃。  
“偷袭，一点都不刺激。”Kongphop挑逗的在Arthit耳畔低语。  
Kongphop一口含住Arthit的耳垂，Arthit慌忙制止出声，“啊Kongphop不要。”  
Kongphop不理会Arthit的推诿，将脸埋入他颈间磨蹭，手也不老实的在Arthit身上游走，最后探入轻薄的衬衫中。  
“Kongphop，啊，等下～啊Kong。”Arthit拼尽最后一口气力抓住Kongphop的肩膀推开他。  
“嗯？”Kongphop望着Arthit，正要吻他。  
“额你是来喊我起来吃饭的不是吗？”Arthit别过脸避开他，手也拼命抵着Kongphop。  
“对。”Kongphop凝视着Arthit的眼睛，视线又落回到他饱满的唇上。  
“那就去啊。”Arthit说。  
“不要，我不想吃饭了。”Kongphop说完便突袭了Arthit的樱唇。  
“啵啵”Kongphop吮吸着Arthit的唇直至它微微肿胀起来。  
“唔唔唔”Arthit再次反抗的把他推开。  
“嗯？”Kongphop疑惑地看着Arthit的眼睛。  
“可是我饿了。”Arthit说。  
“那就吃啊，不要客气。”Kongphop满脸春色的望着他，将他仰面推倒在床上，欺身上前左蹭右蹭，Arthit被他蹭得痒得笑起来，“额额额，嘻嘻，不是这种Kongphop，放开我哈哈哈。”  
“emmm，那是哪种呢？”Kongphop边问边笑。  
“我要吃饭。”Arthit也边说边勾起微笑。  
“嗷，刚才谁说还不饿的？”Kongphop说着轻轻捏了捏Arthit鼻子。  
“呃呃呃刚才是刚才，现在我饿了。”Arthit说。  
Kongphop半坐半抱着Arthit，望着他的脸不愿放手。  
“好不好嘛，咱们去吃饭。”Arthit开始撒娇。  
“也行吧，走。”Kongphop站起身，伸手把Arthit拉起来。  
“啊！”Arthit瞥见自己胸前的扣子开了三颗，惊叹着将手从Kongphop手中抽出来。  
“怎么了？”Kongphop疑惑地问。  
“你手速真是快啊。”Arthit抱怨着将扣子全部扣好。  
“还扣什么，反正待会儿还要脱的。”Kongphop说。  
“哈？”Arthit满脸狐疑地看着Kongphop。  
“干什么，我意思是P‘Arthit吃完饭了也要去洗澡的不是吗，待会儿还是要脱的。”Kongphop拼命狡辩。  
“随便。”Arthit说着从Kongphop面前走过，到放着食物的桌旁。  
“这么说P‘Arthit在想什么不纯洁的事情啊嘿嘿。”Kongphop紧紧跟在Arthit身后。  
“呵，因为你老发情。”Arthit嫌弃。  
“只对P发情啊。”Kongphop说。  
“那你去对别人发情试试。”Arthit边坐下边用恶狠狠的眼神瞪Kongphop。  
Kongphop看见那个眼神背脊一阵发凉，“谁敢，我还不想死。吃饭吧，都凉了。“

不多时两人便把面前的食物扫荡一空。  
Arthit问：“额，下个月你不是要去实习了吗，要去哪儿你选好没？”  
“选了两三个地方。”Kongphop微笑。  
Arthit问：“去哪儿啊，不去我上班那里吗？”  
Kongphop开心地问：“可以吗？”  
“呵呵，你就高兴着吧，实习生死鬼难进我们公司的，如果你觉得你能进来你就试投投看吧。”Arthit鄙夷。  
“那如果我进去了P要给我什么奖励呢？”Kongphop开始追问起来。  
Arthit笑着说：“我笃定你进不来，所以你想要什么都给你。”  
Arthit心想：呵呵，你就做梦去吧Kongphop，Phaka阿姨那关你一定过不去的，听说自从她转到人事后三年都没收过实习生了。  
Kongphop俯下身朝Arthit贴近，狡黠地看着他，重复道：“什么都可以，这么厉害的吗？”  
“嗯哼。很晚了我先去洗澡，明天一早还要去仓库点货，你也快点去做你的事吧等下做不完。”Arthit说着站起身。  
“好的好的，要说话算话哦。”Kongphop狡黠地笑起来，用眼神从头到脚把Arthit舔舐了遍。  
Arthit感知到了Kongphop那点心思，顽皮的报以他一个大大的笑，“呵，赶紧联系哦亲爱的，暖在等着Kong哟～”  
Arthit进了浴室后Kongphop便坐回床上继续埋首于自己的事情。  
“嘿嘿。”  
Kongphop一开始便想着如果收到了P’Arthit公司的实习许可就留着给他惊喜的，可又有点担心不提前跟他说他会不会生气，但这会儿他知道了，即使跟P‘Arthit在一个地方工作，P‘Arthit也不会说他什么。Kongphop打开邮箱看收到的来自Arthit公司的实习许可时嘴角止不住地堆起笑意。其实消息也就是今早才发来的。

过了一会儿Arthit从浴室出来，舒适的短T短裤，是他平日里穿来睡觉的便服。  
Kongphop仍然坐着望着Arthit，表情里掺满了笑意。  
Arthit失笑道：“笑什么，是疯子吗哈？”  
Kongphop笑着说：“如果我能在P的公司里实习那就再好不过了。”  
Arthit带着些许挑衅地说：“你能进去了再想象吧。”  
“呵呵呵呵呵。”Kongphop叹了口气，又将注意力转回到电脑上去。  
Arthit轻笑着摇摇头，他看见Kongphop在对着电脑笑，于是爬上床躺在Kongphop身侧，探头去看Kongphop在笑什么。  
“在看小黄片还是在跟妹子聊天？”Arthit心下暗忖，结果看到放在Kongphop膝上的电脑屏幕时吓了一跳。  
“嘿！”Arthit惊得坐直了身子，凑过去看Kongphop点开的那封电子邮件。  
“呵呵。”Kongphop在喉咙里闷笑。  
“喂，你在瞒着我吧！你什么时候投的实习简历，怎么都不告诉我的。”Arthit边说边盯着Kongphop的脸。  
“不要以为装生气就可以粉饰太平哦。”Kongphop将笔记本放到床上，拉过Arthit抱入怀中。  
Arthit争辩道：“我没有粉饰太平，但你什么都不跟我说。”  
Kongphop说：“我说了，是P‘Arthit你没在意我。你记得那天在你公司附近我们偶遇的事吗？”  
“那天……”Arthit思忖片刻，似乎是记起了什么，望向Kongphop的脸。  
“对。”Kongphop看见Arthit记起来了的表情满意的对他笑。  
Arthit假装凶他：“但……但你也得告诉我啊，说你来我公司实习了。”  
Kongphop说：“我计划是要告诉你的，可是公司也就是今早才给我发的消息。”  
“这样啊，emmm……为你高兴。”句末Arthit加快了语速，赶忙把不经意间逼近的Kongphop推开然后从床上起来，然而为时已晚。  
“以为逃得掉吗，嗯？”Kongphop同样神速地揽过了Arthit的腰。  
“啊Kongphop放开我。”Arthit轻笑着试图挣脱。  
“奖励呢？”Kongphop将下巴抵在Arthit肩上。  
“啵～”Kongphop狠狠香了一口Arthit的脸蛋。  
“什么奖励，我要睡了，困了，放开～”Arthit欲拒还迎的挣扎着。  
“不要，我得先要奖励。”Kongphop说。  
“那你想要什么？”Arthit羞赧地问，其实Kongphop想要什么他心里清楚得很。  
Kongphop凝视着Arthit正好回望过来的双眼，“就是……”  
Kongphop掀起被子把他俩都遮了起来。“啊，Kongphop哈哈哈哈，啊～ 放开我～”Arthit边笑边制止Kongphop。  
Kongphop又把Arthit推倒，Arthit在Kongphop身下继续不安分地挣脱，“啊～Kongphop等下，等下～”  
“怎么了？”Kongphop问完便低头亲吻Arthit的嘴。  
“你要干什……唔唔唔～”不等Arthit说完Kongphop的薄唇便占据了Arthit饱满的唇。  
Kongphop吸允着Arthit的唇发出“啧啧”的声响，直至它变成一颗诱人的樱桃。  
Kongphop探出舌头想要在Arthit的口腔里攻城掠地。“额，唔”，Arthit咬着牙抗议般呻吟着。  
Kongphop直起身望着Arthit，脸上写满请求。  
Arthit凶凶地说：“不用这么看着我，我都还没允许你这么做呢。”  
Kongphop说：“呵呵，P‘Arthit，你可是我老婆唉，这种事情都还要先得到许可的吗？”  
“话虽如此，但你也不能用蛮力强迫我啊。你得尊重我，好歹我也是个男人。”Arthit争辩到。  
“意思说P不认同。”Kongphop一脸狡黠地问。  
“对，对啊。”Arthit心存疑虑地看着Kongphop。  
“emmm，所以说我要得到P就得先得到P的许可对吧？”

Kongphop坏笑着将手伸到Arthit的中心。  
“Kongphop！你真是……ā，啊～”Arthit凶着Kongphop可最终还是忍不住呻吟起来。  
Kongphop把手伸进Arthit的睡裤抚弄起来，并俯在他耳边情色地呢喃，“P‘Arthit，啊～嘶～”  
Kongphop的举动使得Arthit汗毛直立，又痒又舒服，他的情欲随着Kongphop的抚摸高涨起来，身体燥热得不行。  
“ā，啊，嗯～”Kongphop轻轻揉捏Arthit阴茎的时候Arthit不禁颤抖着绷直了身体。  
Kongphop捏弄着Arthit的阴茎使得它胀大得将裤子支起了一个帐篷，Kongphop问Arthit：“这样能叫做投降了吗？”  
“是你使坏。”Arthit说他。  
Kongphop笑着说：“讲真，P这么神通广大又那么调皮，要是我不使坏P能变成我老婆吗？”  
Arthit抗议：“你真是！……我真不该中了你的圈套。”  
“中了圈套的明明是我啊。”Kongphop说。  
“不知我是对你做了什么？我就这么好好过我的，就你，又倔又不听学长的话，明明我们做的都是为了学弟学妹好。”Arthit说。  
“正因如此我才对你这么痴迷啊，已经到了无法自拔的地步了，所以要对我负责哟……学长，亲亲。”Kongphop说完低头又吻了Arthit一口。  
“学长哦？这么说我还得对好几个学弟学妹负责呢，可是有好几个人跟你一样痴迷着我的。”Arthit挑衅地说。  
Kongphop眼神凶狠，“那你尽管试，我让你站都站不起来。”  
Arthit只是随便逗他一下，没想到感觉Kongphop要来真的。  
Kongphop俯下身啃噬起Arthit的颈脖，直至有玫瑰色的爱迹泛起。  
“嗯～Kongphop不要搞出印记啊。”Arthit在喉间喃喃道。  
“这样对你痴迷的人才能知道你有主了，禁止侵犯。”Kongphop说完一口含住Arthit耳垂，撩拨他的情欲。  
Kongphop将手伸入Arthit睡衣里用手指轻轻揉捏抠弄着他蜜色的豆点，使得Arthit激颤了一下，“嗯～啊。”  
Kongphop撩起Arthit的衣服，用舌舔弄撩拨Arthit的乳尖直至它变得硬挺，手同时也关照着另外一边。  
“ā，啊～～～啊，唔，啊～嘶～～”Arthit爽得浪叫出声，挺起胸左右晃动着，右手不自觉抓住Kongphop乌黑的发扯着他更贴近自己。  
Kongphop支起点身子复而拖着舌尖一路向下至Arthit腹部，爽到Arthit精神恍惚。  
Kongphop熟练快速地脱去了自己和Arthit的衣物，现在只剩下两具赤裸的肉体紧紧的纠缠在一处。  
Kongphop来到Arthit腿间，单手将自己和Arthit的阴茎握在一块，他边用手撸动着边上下起伏着腰，使得两人龟头不断摩擦，制造出更多激情。  
“啊，啊，啊～呃，ā，啊～～～”Arthit的龟头摩擦着Kongphop的龟头，舒服得他俊眉紧簇，不断呻吟。  
“噢～～嘶～～”Kongphop也被刺激得倒吸凉气。  
Arthit被激得感觉快要释放出来，忙喊到：“ā，呃，嘶～～～啊～～～啊～Kong，够，够了。”可对方仍旧继续着。  
Kongphop心知肚明Arthit想要了，还故意假装问：“嗯……怎么了？”  
“要做就赶紧的，啊，嘶～～～”Arthit催促到。  
“P想让我做什么？”Kongphop问。  
“Kongphop！别玩了可以吗。”Arthit开始不满。  
“没有玩啊，可是如果我做了P不想要做的事，待会儿又来怪我强迫你。”Kongphop假装不知情。  
“你真是……”Arthit指着Kongphop的脸，心里一阵不悦。  
“怎么说？要我做什么？“Kongphop扯出一道笑容。  
“唉～帮我做嘛。”Arthit边说边逃避Kongphop的视线。  
“做？怎么做？”Kongphop还要逗他。  
“Kongphop！把你的插进来。”Arthit羞赧地说到。  
“想要我吗？”Kongphop嬉笑。  
“求你把你的插进来，求你操我，满意了吗。”Arthit眼神冒火。  
Kongphop在喉咙里闷笑，“好的，好的，没想到老婆这么想要啊～嘿嘿～”  
Kongphop突然毫无预警的一插到底，Arthit怨念道：“你妹的Kong，啊～啊，哦咦～～谁让你这样直接一下就戳到底的哈？”  
Arthit的甬道紧紧缠住Kongphop，致使Kongphop阴茎一阵钝痛，“嘶～～～～～wowww，好紧，啊，P‘Arthit轻点，你这样我就要比你先射了。”  
“啾～～啧啧”Kongphop亲吻着Arthit让他放松下来。  
Kongphop缓缓摆动起腰，抽插起来，使得Arthit呻吟出声：“呃～ā，啊～”  
Kongphop继续慢慢地抽动着，Arthit不满起来。  
Arthit抬起臀主动套弄着Kongphop的，Kongphop闷笑“呵呵”，便抓住Arthit的腰用力撞击起来，“啪啪”作响。  
每每被Kongphop狠狠进犯的时候Arthit便舒服地呻吟出来，“啊啊啊”。  
“嘶～～～很饿吗，捁那么紧，啊～～～”Kongphop逗Arthit。  
“别只顾着玩……可以吗，嗯，快点～”Arthit抱怨。  
Arthit心里暗骂，这是玩的时候吗，难受死我了！  
“嗯？什么快点？”Kongphop还继续逗他。  
“插快点可以吗，骚起来了。”什么脸皮，Arthit全丢掉了，坦白地告诉对方自己的需求。  
“呵呵，遵命老婆。”说完Kongphop稍稍抬起Arthit的翘臀，用腿撑着它，不间断的迅猛撞击起来，奏起了更为激烈的爱之乐章。  
Kongphop全力抽插时响起了肉与肉撞击的声音，“啪啪啪”。  
Arthit的蜜道吞噬着Kongphop的阴茎往最深处去，使得Kongphop低吟出声：“嘶，啊～～～好刺激。”  
遵照自己命令的Kongphop爽得Arthit浪叫出声，“啊，啊，啊，啊，Kong，啊～～～啊～呃～啊，啊，啊，啊。”  
“呃，啊～暖暖，再一点，呃，嘶～～～”Kongphop哑着嗓子说。  
肉体碰撞的声音啪啪不绝于耳，两人的龟头都开始渗出淫液。  
Kongphop握住Arthit梆硬的阴茎快速撸动起来，Arthit紧咬着牙，双手把床单皱紧再皱紧，“啊，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊～～～”  
“啊，啊，啊，啊，嗯，啊，啊～啊～～”Arthit颤抖着绷直了身体，浪叫着将爱液喷射出来，弄脏了自己的腹部。  
“嗯～～～暖暖，啊，呃，ā，啊～～～嘶啊啊啊啊”Kongphop低吼着，也绷紧了身体，颤抖着将爱液灌满Arthit的密道。  
“呼～呼～”一场激战过后Arthit脱力地躺倒下去，释放出来的东西弄得肚子上黏糊糊的到处都是。  
“唔唔唔唔，嘶～～”Kongphop舒服得不愿离开，仍旧缓缓挺进着。  
“噗”的一声Kongphop将阴茎从Arthit的密道里拔出，里头晶莹黏稠的爱液便跟着流了下来，濡湿了床单形成一个圈。  
Kongphop问：“要先洗澡吗，我带你去。”  
“我不行了。话说床单脏了吗？”Arthit的声音睡意朦胧，混杂着些许疲惫，而他的眼睛早已闭上了。  
“不。”Kongphop说着去看Arthit屁股下方被他爱液濡湿了一片的床单。  
“嗯，我昨天刚换，肯定还没干。”Arthit抱怨到。  
“额……‘不’的意思是‘已经不剩了‘。”Kongphop说。  
“哈？你真是……为什么会脏了啊？”Arthit坐起来咆哮。  
“嘿！Kongphop！“Arthit的动作使得还留在他身体里的爱液继续涌动出来，把刚才濡湿的范围又扩大了几圈，Arthit头更大了。  
“不能只怪我一个啊，谁让P坐起来的。”Kongphop说。  
“哎呀说得好像我想弄脏它似的，就这么睡吧。”Arthit继续抱怨。  
Kongphop狡黠地笑起来问到：“等下等下，那不洗澡了吗？我帮你洗。”  
“不要，让你洗更加不用睡了。”言毕Arthit便这样倒头扎入梦乡。  
Arthit睡着以后，Kongphop拿来纸巾清理起Arthit的甬道和床单，又拿来毛巾垫在脏掉的地方上面。  
Kongphop玩着Arthit的头发，喃喃说：“要不要偷袭呢。”  
“睡着了多可爱啊，人畜无害的样子。”Kongphop笑起来，俯下身亲吻Arthit的额头。  
“晚安哦，Kong的暖暖。”说完Kongphop抱着Arthit，跟着他进入了梦乡。


End file.
